the goodies and the baddies
by shadowfantasy
Summary: actually all the genres can aply harry is invited to the intenational goodies and baddies arena
1. Default Chapter

A/N: heey im back with MY second chap story, but this is kinda like a crossover thingy but its mainly on Harry so i put it her

A/N: heey im back with MY second chap story, but this is kinda like a crossover thingy but its mainly on Harry so i put it here, but if any of the characters you dont know just leave me a note @ [][1]dude_900ph2@hotmail.com

It was the second day of school and everyone was down at the greathall still half asleep. Harry had just sat down and was dead sleepy from the party that they had had in the GRYFINDOR common room till early in the morning. Even Hermione had stayed up and was red eyed. Harry was just about to fall asleep on his breakfast if the usual rush of owl post came in. but it was a small crowd of owls very small for the usual. But there were a few surprises, for once Malfoy hadn't had gotten his usual start of year goodies, and somehow Neville hadn't forgotten anything. This though started a chitter across the room till someone screamed(this was choo by the way), "Look up there...!" pointing towards the owl entrance it was cloggedup by what seemed a dragon head, "aaawww common darky cant we take the front door," came a voice from behind the wall but it only caused the dragon to be more eager to get through the tiny hole. After much persuation the person or thing behind the wall managed to pull the dragon head away and park at the front door a short elf/human came in, "Oficial packet for MR. H. Po'er and frienns," 

"um that's me," said harry coming up to the mailman

hmmph," said the mailman giving harra a large box and a letter, "read this first ye hear," said the elf,"

he quickly returned to his table as chatter resumed and the missing owls entered.

"whats it say," said ron

"it seems addressed to the three of us," said hermione reading the address

"who cares open it," said ron 

it read

'Dear Mr H potter, R Weasly and Mrs. H Granger,

you are all invited to join the international good guys and bad guys convention

this is held every year, in spite to find out who is the best dude or dudette/swith power

you will be given rooms and bedding and food as you attend the competition. Seeing tha

t you go to school your headmaster has given us permission to invite you everything needed is 

in the box.

Thank you,

   [1]: mailto:dude_900ph2@hotmail.com



	2. the arrival

AN: As we remember last time Harry just got a letter to go to the international goodies and bad guys thingy, theyve all agreed

AN: As we remember last time Harry just got a letter to go to the international goodies and bad guys thingy, theyve all agreed and are currently in the airport when things go wrong with ron unacustomed to muggle terms and things…

"WOW that's big for a muggle building…"

"Oh shutup already," complained hermione

when it was finally their turn to put their bags the chairperson asked for their papers, Harry and Hermione gave theirs in but ron not knowing what to do gave in a brouchure, the chairperson then raises his eyebrow till harry finds and gives him rons papers

"Well he said Papers!!!!"

"YES dummy its your passport and stuff got it!!"

"I think,"

In the plane…

"WOW, COOL NEAT, HOW DOES THIS WORK, MY DAD NEVER SHOWED ME THIS

(AN SOUND FAMILIAR)"

"SUPIFY!!!"whispered Hermione after pulling out her wand

"Bout time" said harry going to sleep himself,"

At thehotel lobby

"ah yes you are another of the (cough) SPECIAL guests," Said the lobby manager

"uh yea I guess…" Said harry

"Hmmmmph first barbarians then kids what next pixies in tutus," said the manager, "last floor romm 90386 last floor.

"OK" said hermione grabbing the keys and taking them into an elevator

"OOOOOOOOOOO…"

"Stupify," yelled harry before he coud do anything stupin

"nice one," said herm, "ok… last floor… 200!! That's impossible…"

"not by magic now come on," said harry pressing the button watching the door closes\

1 hour later…

"what were only on floor 50" said harry, "wake me up when we get there,"

hermionebeing the only one up stared at harrys face she got hypnotized by his hand someness. She didn't even notice when she embraced him in a very long French kiss that lasted only a half an hour…

all of a sudden the elevator stopped herm was knocked off harry and into an opposite corner as the door slowly opened harry and ron awoke to c a dark figure enter the elevator…

AN sorry it was boring but I was bored stiff, aniwaiz the nxt chapter will be action filled


End file.
